


Bloodsport

by se7ensecrets



Category: Ash vs Evil Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/se7ensecrets/pseuds/se7ensecrets
Summary: Kelly never knew she liked violence so much until she saw Ruby shove a pair of metal tongs straight through a deadite’s eye sockets.
Relationships: Ruby Knowby/Kelly Maxwell
Kudos: 4





	Bloodsport

Kelly never knew she liked violence so much until she saw Ruby shove a pair of metal tongs straight through a deadite’s eye sockets. It made her feel funny—in the good way—but with a dash of awkward cause this was not your usual romantic scenario.

Ruby grabbed the back of its head, forcefully yanking it’s hair back before giving a half shriek as she thrust her weapon of choice through its decrepit skull. It sent shivers down Kelly’s spine. Blood squirted out of it's face upon impact and splashed Ruby’s, a gentle dusting of red like some kind of death galaxy had erupted across her features. Kelly thought it was a good look for her, that it went well with her pastel pink hair.

_God, what the fuck is wrong with me,_ Kelly thought. They were in some rundown diner just trying to grab a bite before deadites ambushed them, and instead of helping out she’s practically beating off to a woman fighting for their lives in the middle of bumfuck nowhere.

Kelly shook off her thoughts, grabbed the chair beside her to valiantly break off a leg and charged toward a target. It was time to work off some frustration.


End file.
